


【idolish7】阿卡娜运输舰的毁灭

by kangratulation



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangratulation/pseuds/kangratulation
Summary: 有很多类似《我，女机器人》的设定，凭记忆补完，勉强算个搞科幻的星际，本质是在拍类似电影的东西，不要太纠结设定，太复杂的估计我也没想，cp应该有，差不多179、45，毕达组和千百的样子。总之想要评论，标题就是结局。
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki & Nikaidou Yamato & Rokuya Nagi, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 2





	1. 01-02

01

「阿卡娜02号巡航舰，已接通」

七濑陆带着耳机坐立不安的动作因为这一声提示音停止了。看到面前屏幕上熟悉的面容，他喜出望外的叫出声来。

“天尼！你们没事吧！”

“要说没事的应该是你们吧，被卷入星际风暴里失联十一个小时，你们现在在哪里？离阿卡娜星远吗？”

“我看看……距离阿卡娜还有不到600光年，如果跃迁系统恢复了的话应该很快就能到了。等到了空间站的时候我会再联络你的，万理桑还好吗？”

“你是说01号执行者的事吗？还在维修中。”

“是吗……”听到这里，七濑陆的眼神黯淡下来，“损坏的那么严重吗？”

“别想那么多，龙一定会还你们一个完整的01号执行者……”

九条天正想继续说下去，联络室的门在一声清脆的提示音后打开了，和泉一织手中还拿着记录板，方才为了开门而取下来的通行证此时正被他别回胸前。

“七濑桑，你那边的修理……又在和九条打电话吗？”

走进来的时候他花了一些功夫才将通行证安置在正确的位置，一抬头就看见七濑陆正坐在屏幕面前，九条天也就是在这个时候闭了嘴。

“那个……天尼，待会我再联络你！”还没等九条回答，七濑陆便手忙脚乱的关闭了对讲屏。

“可以不用在意我的，反正我就只是来检查一下你的工作情况而已。”

和泉一织反拿着记录板靠在肩上，明明是一副心烦的样子却习惯性的在言语上体谅对方。七濑陆读出对方的不耐，虽然自己的联络被打断这一点是真的很不爽，但因为联络器的正常运转而兴奋过头，一时间竟然抛下工作这点确实是他的不对。

“对不起。”总之他决定先好好道歉。

“通讯设备的优先保障确实很有必要，我理解你想要先测试的心情，”和泉一织走到从座位上站起来的七濑陆面前，用手中的板子轻轻的压了一下对方的额发，“虽然我认为你肯定没想这么多，不过还是辛苦你了。”

“拿开啦！一织比我年纪小吧，为什么要装作这么成熟的样子啦！？明明在这里我才是前辈吧！”七濑陆歪过头，尽管只是一厘米的身高差，视线上移的微妙感还是令他对这位过于全能的副舰长有些别样的情感。

“职位上可是我比较高，比起这个，九条桑那边的情况还好吗？”

“万理桑的损害好像很严重的样子，应该是遭遇了很厉害的宇宙海盗吧。”

“普通海盗的话巡航舰的船炮应该够用，或许是之前放出去的假情报起了效果，总之能从星际风暴里出来真是太好了。”

和泉一织发自真心的舒了一口气，紧急处理的时候刚好轮到他休息，算下来他几乎高强度工作了24小时，得亏是正值青春的年头，百前辈在系统恢复运转的那一刻就嚷嚷着自己实在不行要睡觉去了。

“货物们都没问题吗？”七濑陆意有所指的看向和泉一织拿在手里的记录板。

“嗯，三万台都保存良好，没有损坏。”

“一织你可真厉害，检查这么多东西我一定早就昏头转向的了。”

他们此番是秘密前往阿卡娜星球的，作为阿卡娜专用的运输舰，这次特地取下编码就是为了不提前泄露这些“货物”——第三代家用机器人的消息。为此他们走了迂回路线，还放出此次货物由巡航舰运输的小道消息，“为了让那些情报通满足，适当的放出消息是必要的。”审查员逢坂壮五是这么说的。不过这位少爷本不应该在这，FSC财团的运输虽然每次都会有内部人员跟随，但逢坂壮五踏上这艘运输舰实属意外，至于原因就不为外人所知了。

“嘀嘀。”

七濑陆腕表里内置的闹钟响了起来。

“啊，我该去叫百前辈了，一织你注意睡觉。”

“我知道了，你快去吧。”

惊叫着跑出联络室的七濑陆还不忘回头提醒和泉一织休息，紧跟着对方出去的一织小小地打了个呵欠后，朝着反方向走去。

“还有‘执行者’的舱门需要检查啊……”

随着一织的喃喃自语，联络室的门缓缓关闭，带着电子和机械的运转音，完美掩盖了此刻对讲屏突然亮起的雪花屏的噪音……

02

“百前辈，我进来啰？”

进行身份认证之后打开的工作室里充斥着机械臂移动和电焊的声音。真亏百前辈能在这种地方睡着啊……陆不禁想到。

“哟！陆，你好准时。”

四叶环转过头来向他打了个招呼，单方面看起来这场面确实有些诡异，四叶环的右臂是接上去的机械臂，而此时那只手臂正卡在固定环里，按照设定的程序修理面前的“执行者系列”机器人，不能离开修理台半步的他只能转过半身，一个人同时做两件事情的违和感就体现在这里了。

“凪受的伤很严重吗？我记得他在外面清除障碍物之后似乎只是外壳受损严重？”

“不好的是里面，电子神经受到的干扰修复起来比外壳还要麻烦，不过距离修复也就只有五分钟了，那之后再让yuki把拆下来的腿接上去就完成了！”

四叶环揉了揉眼睛，显然也是有些困意。七濑陆走到类人高的作业机器人yuki旁边，小心翼翼的观察从长方体内部伸出来的那些支架是如何将那些细小的线路连接起来。

七濑陆刚来到运输舰上的时候就听说了千前辈的事迹，那个人是犯了大错的科学家，在新闻报道了那场太空垃圾撞击运输船的事件之后，也就只有百前辈还坚信他活着，带着政府从残骸里回收的作业机器人yuki，随着运输舰漫无目的地飞行。这艘运输船最初就是属于千和百的，至今工作室还留有他们生活的痕迹，或许是为了不忘记千的存在，这些东西才一直被保留下来，同样也正是因为千的出色才能，执行者系列才没有被销毁，当然，百的付出也是巨大的，这一点唯有被千收做徒弟的四叶环才知晓。

“凪好厉害哦，是全能型对吧？执行者系列外观也很好看，我待会可以摸摸他的皮肤吗？听说是新型材料。”

“我觉得没问题，”四叶环在虚拟键盘上敲了几个命令，能源通过接口进入到“03号执行者”——六弥凪的身体里，随即他缓缓睁开了眼睛，“看吧，是不是很像人醒来时候的样子！”

七濑陆看得眼前一亮，脸凑得更近了。

“陆！不要凑得太近，会有危险的。”环一看七濑陆那样子就知道他又沉迷进去了。这艘运输舰上只有七濑陆是真正把机器人当做生命看待的，他那异常的好奇心就像发现了一种新的生物想要去探索了解一般，这为他带来危险的同时也给他带来了机遇，七濑陆现在从事着他最喜欢的工作，有一群能接受自己认知的好伙伴，对他来说这无疑是最大的幸运。

“啊抱歉！我又不小心……”

“没事啦，陆很喜欢机器人吧？”

四叶环笑了笑，将右臂从固定环里抽出来。接下来的拼装可以全部交给yuki，站了那么久他也累了，从冰箱里取出国王布丁的存货后就直接坐在了地上。

“陆，小百还在睡哦？”他打开瓶盖提醒道。

听到这话七濑陆直呼不好，一把拉开储藏柜，果然看见百卷着被子缩在下层。

“百前辈！说好的两个小时已经到啦！”

“唔嗯~让小百再睡五分钟……”

“就知道你会这么说才迟了五分钟叫你，换班啦换班啦！”四叶环在不远处叫喊。

百不情不愿地从储藏柜的下层爬出来，伸手从上面摸了副眼镜下来戴上——他习惯在刚睡醒的时候用眼镜来快速聚焦。

“凪已经修好了吗？”他问环。

“就差拼装了，yuki在搞。”

“百前辈！待会可以让我摸摸凪的皮肤吗？”七濑陆生怕得不到百的首肯，还扯着百的手臂小幅度摇晃道。

“当然可以啊，不摸摸看简直就是天大的损失，要知道这可是小百的最新技术啊！”一提到这个，百的自豪感就油然而生。

“执行者系列”一直走在机器人的前端，不仅是装载了高密度的复杂机体，还具有超前优秀的性能，作为军用机器人目前已开发出三台，正在研发的还有四台。编号01的大神万理作为执行者系列的初号机，搜索破译以及格斗机能尤为突出，被称为尖兵型的他硬度也是最高的，不容易被损坏；编号02的二阶堂大和为特化了输出的火力型，也正是从02号开始，机器人变形的方案得到极大优化，千的研究成果使得03号均衡型的六弥凪得以有了雏形，在后来百的完善下才有了现在的执行者系列。

yuki的拼接速度很快。只过了几分钟，六弥凪就恢复了他本来的样子，他的身体被几条充能管连接，坐在名为“摇篮”的椭圆形舱内，七濑陆小心翼翼的触摸他的脸颊，立刻感受到了类人的柔和触感。

“好厉害！这到底是什么材料，好神奇！”

“哼哼~这可是商业机密。”百还在得意，也凑到七濑陆身后，他本来是想好好展示一下自己的得意之作，却在看到六弥凪的脸时整张脸僵硬下来，此时七濑陆的目标已经转向六弥被刻画的出神入化的身体上。

“陆！快离他远一点！”百忽然大叫。

“环！把你的能量炮打开，快一点！！”

百见七濑陆愣神，一把将他扯到自己身后。

——是错觉吗？他刚刚……笑了？

——那个机器人……笑了？！

百突然寒毛卓竖，不会有错，那个生动的表情，绝不可能的机器人能做得出来的！

“到底怎么了啦！为什么要把炮对着凪啊！”四叶环打开手炮对准六弥凪后追问道。

“这家伙是智能机器人！”

那个表情只有一瞬，但是百确信自己看到了。

如果六弥凪已经智能化，那么他的选择只有一个——杀了他。


	2. 03-06

03

“哥哥，我全部检查完毕了，没有发现异常……抱歉，你们在谈事情吗？”

检查完“执行者舱门”的和泉一织来到舰长市室朝自己的哥哥——阿卡娜运输舰的舰长和泉三月汇报，因为进门时还在确认最后一栏的数值，所以他没有第一时间注意到审查员逢坂壮五。

“只是在讨论庆功宴的事，你们这一趟也辛苦了，我就想能不能让你们结束后开心一下。”逢坂壮五笑着说道。

“我觉得是个不错的提案，一织你觉得呢？”三月征询着一织的意见。

“能让大家放松这一点我觉得很好，最近大家都操劳过度了，在开庆功宴之前先让他们好好睡一觉恢复体力就更好了。”

“真是辛苦你了一织君，你也早点休息比较好吧？”壮五提议。

“哥哥同意的话，我还年轻，就算有一天不睡也不会那么快垮掉……”

“好啦快去睡！接下来交给我就好啦！”三月笑骂着从一织手中接过记录板，反手就用了些力气把和泉一织往外推，自事故发生以来，他这个认真的弟弟就一直超负荷运转，现在总归能安下心来，自己做哥哥的当然是要拿出哥哥的样子。

“对了哥哥，万理桑的情况怎么样？”

目击了九条天和七濑陆的通讯后，和泉一织就猜测自己当初进联络室时看到的那个黯淡神情是否与01号执行者有关，同为舰长，和泉三月应该已经从阿卡娜02号巡航舰的那位八乙女乐口中知道了消息才是。当然，这说到底只是为了保护自家运输舰运转的零件而已，才不是为七濑陆着想才打听的。

“八乙女前辈说万理桑还在修理中，十前辈的技术不会有问题的一织你就放心吧。”

“不，我只是担心巡航舰会不会因为万理桑太方便就不还给我们了。”

三月一听，立马就一巴掌拍在一织背上。

“这个系列还在开发中啦！以后他们肯定也会配备的，根本没必要抢我们的员工啊？”

“员工？他们不是机器人吗？”听到三月的话，逢坂壮五很不解的问道。

“啊，壮五还不知道吧，执行者系列是不能更改外形的，除了万理桑，其他两个都是有类似专利的东西在保护他们的外貌，似乎执行者们的外表都是继承了曾经活着的某个人的样子。”三月解释。

“可这样做的话不是也没有意义吗？说到底机器人就只是机器人，如果智能化了的话又必须按照《机器人法》销毁，只是想要纪念一个人的长相身材，数字照片不是能保存更久吗？更何况执行者机器人还总是因为危险任务各种损坏。”

“这个嘛……以前从百前辈那里听说过开发执行者系列那个人的事情，虽然我想现在这样一定不是千前辈的本意，但在没有需要他们任务的日子里，02号和03号也会作为二阶堂大和六弥凪这两个人的回忆具现化吧，就像万理桑对于千前辈跟百前辈的意义一样，一定是有人放不下那两个人，02号和03号才被赋予了特别的外貌和名字。”

“回忆……是吗……”逢坂壮五低下头，有些失魂落魄的神情引起了和泉兄弟的注意。

“怎么了壮五桑？”先开口的是一织。

“啊、不，我没事，”壮五慌忙解释道，“只是想起家里的一些事而已。”

“说起来之前还没有问过，壮五桑是为什么想要登上这艘运输船？星际旅行的话，逢坂家的飞船应该也够用才是？”

“其实……也没有什么特别的理由，只是平常都看报告，想要亲自飞一趟……”

看壮五的神色似乎有些为难，三月赶忙打断。

“好啦一织，每个人的情况都不一样，你快点去休息吧，离到达和交班都还有好一阵子，趁现在赶紧补眠。”

令和泉三月万万没想到的是，前脚好不容易将一织打发走，后脚警报就响了起来，虽然很快就解除了，但检测到的能量反应明显是有人在运输舰内放了能量炮。来源是——百的工作室。

“是百前辈自己解除警报的吗？难道是凪出了什么问题？以防万一……”想到这里，和泉三月先尝试接通了百的工作室。

通话的对面时不时夹杂着四叶环和百的争执。

终于，三月好不容易在七濑陆和四叶环交替的解释以及百的道歉声中理清了状况：怀疑03号执行者已经智能化的百命令四叶环向执行者开炮，在执行者没有任何反应的情况下重新对它进行了一次程序扫描——搜索自动生成程序和未知属性程序以及不明防火墙，一般来说这些是它们的“智能程序”——但最后检测出来的却只是一个可以控制机器人面部表情及语言的高级病毒程序。百虽然在通讯里已经道了歉，但还是表示自己会亲自来三月这里说明情况。

“或许是有什么必须亲自向自己说明的事。”有此猜测后，和泉三月便提议壮五去百的工作室替班，正好也可以让这位对执行者系列机器人有一定兴趣的逢坂家小少爷近距离看看他们是什么样的构造。

就这样，逢坂壮五第一次踏进了百的工作室。

04

在前往工作室的路上遇到百前辈后，逢坂壮五郑重的打了招呼。听说了壮五此行的目的地后，百夸张的给壮五做了好大的心理预设，导致逢坂壮五在实际上看到工作室并没有乱到下不了脚的地步后反而心里空空的。

“嗯？陆你刚才不是走了……是你啊。”

四叶环的语气相当明显的冷淡下来，这份落差使得壮五的情绪也跟着降下来。即使如此，他也保持着良好的礼仪习惯郑重打了招呼。

环并没有回话。

“我跟他/这家伙合不来。”给他们留下这种印象的、糟糕的第一次谈话，逢坂壮五还是想要尽量挽回的。

“环君，我可以走近一点看看吗？”

“随你便，反正你也只是顺道来看看吧。”

“……”

“……”

“那个，环君……我是真心想要为上次的事情道歉的。”

“有钱人的真心才没有价值，你们又不像陆一样把他们当人看，在你们眼中我们跟机器人都只是方便的工具，想要了就买新的、不要了就扔掉，我们的想法你们才不会放在心上。”

四叶环手上动作不停，这一次却是在yuki上编写修复程序，四叶环自觉自己的体力不能再支持一次大修，他准备让yuki搭好被毁掉的上半身的框架后就去休息，只是现在这里还多了一个逢坂壮五，仅仅是他的存在就让四叶环烦躁不已。

“才没有这回事！就算是旧型号也是有价值的，随着时间推移，老旧的东西变成古董，反而变得稀有，这些都是历史演变的一部分，是很重要的参考资料啊！”

“跟你真是没话讲！”四叶环一气之下，机械臂与桌子碰撞出很大的声响，两人一下子都闭嘴了。

不久，键盘音又响了起来，见四叶环这样，逢坂壮五局促不安，不知自己是该留在这里还是离开。就这样离开的话，两人和解的一天或许永远不会到来，可留在这里四叶环也没有想要听自己讲话的样子……

就在逢坂壮五还在犹豫的时候，四叶环却自顾自的开口了；也不管逢坂壮五怎么想，更不想从对方那里得到什么建议，他只是因为不愉快才想要发泄而已。

“当初如果没有千千，我肯定就那样死去了，从小生活在不愁吃穿的世界里，你又怎么会懂仅仅只是因为一个布丁就要付出失去手臂的代价，你肯定也不知道骨头从皮肤下面到露出来有多么痛，我还铁定认为那个国王布丁就是我的最后一餐……”

“环……”壮五不禁叫出他的名字。

“因为你是有钱人家的少爷，可以尽情吃想吃的东西、去想去的地方、做自己想做的事，我在遇到千千之前什么都不在乎了，是千千和百百给了我还能继续相信别人的勇气，他们两人的梦想、他们相信的东西，我不允许有人只当他们的心血是工具，我想说的就是这些。”

四叶环关闭了键盘的指示灯，装载了修复程序的yuki已经开始自动修复六弥凪了。四叶环最后看了逢坂壮五一眼，就将自己卷进前不久百还在睡觉的储物柜下层，面朝里就不动了。纵使逢坂壮五轻声唤了好几声，他也不理不睬。

“我……逢坂壮五才没有你想的那么样光鲜亮丽。”

逢坂壮五的语气断断续续，像是在组织语言。别说是对一个比自己年纪小的人，就算是面对同龄人、面对自己的父亲，他也从未吐露过自己的真心。

“我的确生在一个很有钱的家庭，可是想做的事情不被允许，永远也不能一个人去自己想去的地方，就连吃饭，也是每天按照标准配置而来，在逢坂家的生活，从未带给我快乐。”

壮五朝四叶环走近一步，仿佛因为这一步鼓起了勇气，他继续述说的语气变得急切起来：“很多时候我都在想如果没有生在逢坂家该多好，所以我逃出来了，这一次我再也不要回去！”

“我很羡慕你啊，有像真正家人一样陪在你身边的伙伴，能做自己喜欢的事情，能去星际里的任何一个地方，就连原本应该失去的手臂都得到了，你才是拥有一切的人。”

但是四叶环还是没有任何动静。

见状，逢坂壮五终于是放弃了。

“我会更正我对执行者系列的看法，抱歉惹你生气了，我要说的就是这些，晚安。”

逢坂壮五在走之前关了灯。在一片黑暗里，四叶环拽着被子的手指攥得更紧了。

05

自幼时起，七濑陆就是作为被呵护和关爱的对象长大的。

由于呼吸系统的衰弱，他相较于其他人更懂得生命的重量。

在自己的哥哥九条天眼里，人的生命可以摆在天平上衡量价值，但九条天在面对自己这个病弱的弟弟时却总是选择将自己摆在低位；为了支付七濑陆高昂的治疗费用，就连危险的巡航舰他也愿意登上，即使这样可能会令他再也看不到自己可爱的弟弟，可为了能让陆正常生活下去，他不惜用说谎的手段达成自己的目的。

只是七濑陆最后还是登上了运输舰，这是他自己的选择。

所幸，这艘运输舰上没有人否定他的价值观，四叶环会跟他一起讨论，三月和百会支持他的观点，就连一织和壮五也不会对他所想的东西反感。

“所以……”七濑陆躺在自己房间的床上，失落的盯着紧闭的房门，“为什么百前辈会让我说那种话……”

此时他已经躺在床上有一个小时了，被迫说出那些话的感觉如鲠在喉。当百要四叶环轰掉03号执行者的时候，七濑陆挡在他们中间，质问凪明明才被环修好，为什么要做出这样的事。

“因为它刚才笑了啊。”

百的回答令自己无比震惊，一时间什么都忘记了，脑子里指回想起天尼教导自己时格外严肃的表情，那表情和现在的百重合在一起，他们开口问道。

“陆，你该不会忘记我们的《机器人法》了吧？”

“这……绝对没有！”

“那么就在这里重复一遍！表明你的立场！你是智能机器人的伙伴还是人类的伙伴，现在就证明吧。”

地球过去曾经发动过两次智能机器人世界大战。

当智能机器人最初诞生的时候，人们以为它能够为人类带来更加完善、便利的服务。那时候人类才刚开启星际文明，铺天盖地的报道无一不是赞美科技的最新突破能给人们带来什么好处。殊不知，首个智能机器人在见识了人类社会发展后，竟反而得出了“人类才是地球的入侵者”的结论，那之后持续了好长时间的战争，第一次智能机器人世界大战才算结束；结果仅仅过去百年，又有人踏入了智能机器人这个禁忌的领域，这一次长达数百年的战争带来的伤害和促进的科技进步是史无前例的，人们可以穿梭在星际间，找到其他适合居住的星球，《机器人管理条例》也正式升级为《机器人法》，第一页第一条就明确写到……

“任何人不能以任何理由制造人工智能机器人，违反者死刑，如发现疑似的智能机器人，所有人类有权利并有义务将其第一时间销毁——”

“很好，陆，你让开吧……”百的话语刺痛了七濑陆的心。

说到底，自己也不过是个伪善者。

嘴上说着机器人和人类是平等的，但一旦真的出现了智能机器人，为了保护自己，也只能一遍又一遍的复述世间的常识。七濑陆不止一次在脑子里重复对峙的场景，心里的愧疚令他无数次假设如果六弥凪真的是智能机器人，他该怎么办？

把道路让开，闭着眼睛聆听六弥凪在死前说的话吗？

保护他，与阿卡娜运输舰上所有人为敌吗？

说到底，自己真的有这样的勇气吗？如果只是在脑子里想想人与机器人和谐共处的世界谁都做得到。是因为长久以来都被周围的人温柔相待导致的吗？让他误以为双方已经没有芥蒂了。

“我是错的吗……如果是一织，一定会骂我是笨蛋吧，然后告诉我是这些错误的……”

信号灯的淡淡红光在昏暗的室内闪烁，七濑陆用小臂遮住自己的眼睛。泪水滑落到干燥的布料上，各种情绪此刻一股脑地涌上心头，无尽的孤独将他吞没，七濑陆只能对虚无缥缈的神明请求……

“神啊，求求你……”

那句没有说出口的愿望却凝聚成风暴，席卷了整艘阿卡娜运输舰。

“嗡——嗡——”

刺耳的警报声惊得七濑陆一下子从床上起身，紧急联络的室内广播里传出的是百急切的声音。

“各单位注意！阿卡娜运输舰全体成员一级戒备！舰长请立刻启动飞船内部防御系统，启动全景监控扫描，所有非战斗人员回到自己房间内开启防护罩，所有机器人停止工作转为‘民兵’状态——目标，“03号”，确定他已经拥有智能！极度狡猾危险！对其……坚决予以摧毁！”

06

位于阿卡娜运输舰顶层的舰长室集办公与防御为一体，每天和泉一织都会将各种信息整理汇总到舰长和泉三月这里。话虽如此，和泉一织高效的办公能力总是让三月汗颜，当三月偶尔想多接些工作的时候，一织会说“哥哥还有更重要的事情去做吧？这些琐事交给我就好。”

“就算你这么说……我也真的没什么事情要做啊……”

和泉三月趴在桌上检查邮箱。因为自己那个过于能干的弟弟，和泉三月成为了阿卡娜运输舰上最清闲的人。

“阿勒，三月？你肚子痛？”百一进门就看到把脸贴在桌上滚来滚去的三月。

“百前辈！？啊不，这是休息中啦！”三月慌忙起身摆了摆手，脸上红晕还没散去。

“哈哈哈！我知道了，毕竟你很闲嘛。”

“能不能不要这么直白的说出来……”

“我很感谢三月哦，”百坐在舰长室摆设的沙发上，“如果没有你的话，光凭我一个人肯定没办法保全这里，你来继承这艘舰真是太好了。”

“百前辈……”三月不由得站起来，两人的立场仿佛颠倒了，职位高的三月反而站着，“我觉得这是我份内的事，以前我也受到千前辈不少照顾，我没有当舰长的才能，但如果我当舰长就能留下这艘舰的话我愿意去做，只是这样而已。”

“所以我才更要谢谢你啊。”百拍了拍自己身边的位置，示意三月坐下来。

“我们这样，也不知道什么时候是个头，”百的目光穿过墙壁投向远方，他说，“千他肯定还在宇宙中的某个角落里活着，只不过还没找到，我一直是这么想的，但这可能就只是我的一厢情愿，千其实跟万大哥一样去了远方，就算找遍整个宇宙都再也见不到他们……这样的话，我……”

“百前辈！”三月的双手握住百的肩，他将视线放到自己身上，“千前辈才不会想看到颓废的小百呢！那个撞击事件到底是不是由太空垃圾引起的由我们将它查清楚，当初不是说好了吗？！如果连百前辈都起了寻死的念头，千前辈当初执意不带你去不就没有意义了吗！？振作一点啊！！”

晃神的百被三月叫回来，看着和泉三月坚定的眼神，他仿佛回到了失去千的那一天。那天三月也是像现在这样直直面对他，将自己的炽热的灵魂毫无防备的掏出来摆在自己面前，就像一团小小却燃烧着的火焰，点亮了新的希望。当时还是这艘舰上普通一员的和泉三月就敢于站在无数前来刁难的人面前，大声宣布自己要成为舰长来保护这艘充满了千和百无数回忆的运输舰。后来在八乙女乐的支持下，他们加入了阿卡娜航线，并成为这个体系里最特殊的明珠。

“我知道了。”百恢复了平常的状态，又露出笑容。

“不过因为误判了凪是智能机器人，我们的经费要被我烧光啦抱歉！”

“百前辈会犯这种错误也是少见，”见百重新精神起来，三月也爽朗的笑道，“那我们下半年就多接几单吧！实在不行就花点心思去申请补助，总会有办法的！”

“哈哈，那小百回去啦，留环一个人在工作室修也太压榨童工，得让他好好休息才是。”

“那就帮我转告他，等舰停靠过后我会去进货他最爱的国王布丁作为奖励，现在就先忍耐一下。”

“OK，小百保证会传达到。”

离开了舰长室。百心情不错的回到了工作室，意外的是工作室关了灯，重新打开后百只看到yuki在修复六弥凪，四叶环并不在这里。

百以为四叶环已经回了房间，动手修复了03号执行者之后也回到自己的房间。脱外套的时候，百将拷贝了控制凪的病毒程序的U盘拿出来，他作为工程师也相当好奇到底什么样的病毒程序能击破他和千设计出来的防火墙。

“……不对。”

百看着电脑屏幕上病毒程序代码出了一身冷汗。

“不好，我们上当了！”

这份病毒程序代码用来模拟表情的部分编写得相当高明，但攻击力明显不够高，这种程度根本无法攻破执行者系列的顶级防火墙，那么就只有一种可能：这是03号自己临时造的！看到百要查他程序，所以才临时编写，为的就是让我们以为他不是智能机器人！

百现在无比后悔当初没有再亲自仔细检查一遍。

“为什么一个刚智能化的机器人能够这么灵活的使用诡计？难道他早已经智能化并潜伏已久吗？！”

百瞬间就敲定了智能化的03号性质极度恶劣、极度危险，于是离开按下紧急情况才准许使用的通讯按钮，用几乎愤怒的感情发令。

“各单位注意！阿卡娜运输舰全体成员一级戒备！舰长请立刻启动飞船内部防御系统，启动全景监控扫描，所有非战斗人员回到自己房间内开启防护罩，所有机器人停止工作转为‘民兵’状态——目标，“03号”，确定他已经拥有智能！极度狡猾危险！”

不知为何，百的脑海里一闪而过陆表明立场时伤心的表情。他迟疑了，但也只是一瞬间。

“对其……坚决予以摧毁！”

百狠狠攥紧拳头，暗暗发誓。

“这一次，我一定要把你完全摧毁，‘03号’。”

**Author's Note:**

> 吐槽：主要是硬要说拍电影的话FSC就是赞助商了，会产生很多问题的感觉，话说本来只是图方便写出来的东西，为什么我要纠结这个？


End file.
